Kingdom Come
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Lovino and his brother are theives, good ones two. But when Feliciano is arrested, Lovino must eam up with the bad touch trio to save him. Besides. Maybe he'll make a friend or two along the way.


Kingdom Come

"Big brother wait!" Feliciano said running after his older brother.

"Keep up!" Lovino snapped back "Woah!" He yelled, coming to a stop almost falling off the roof top.

"Careful brother." Feliciano said finally catching up to him.

"Yeah, yeah now come on!" Lovino said jumping down off the rooftop onto an awning with Feliciano right behind him. The two jumped from the awning onto the alley way's street, and walked up to the main road, careful not to be seen. They walked ehind a fruit stand, then Lovino walked up to the front, then dropped to his knees "Oh my poor young heart! The pain!" He yelled clutching his chest. People on the streets watched him as the fruit vendor came up to him, asking if he was alright. He put on a good show while Feliciano made haste and took an armful of apples, then turned to run, but was stopped by a hulking figure.

He looked up, to be face to… Well chest considering the guard who stopped him had 7 or 8 inches on Feliciano. He was tall and muscular with piercing blue eyes and golden blonde hair, slicked back under his helmet.

"Steeling?" He asked, his accent thick and German "I'm sorry to say but I have to arrest you." The way he said each word was filled with sympathy, almost as if he had been in Feliciano's position before.

"Cazzo…." Feliciano mumbled as the guard tied his wrists and led him towards the prison. Lovino watched as the tall man took his brother off. He cursed under his breath and pushed the fruit vendor off, and ran into the nearest alley way, leaving the vendor and the small crowd that had gathered very confused.

Lovino quickly climbed the wall, using window panes and other various things on the wall to climb up the roof top. He jumped from building to building trying to keep up with the guard on the ground without being seen. He couldn't do anything once he had caught up with the guard, for other guards crowed the entrance to the huge looming prison. He watched as his twin was dragged into the prison by the German man.

Lovino cursed again and jumped down into a near by alleyway. He looked to his left, towards the street, but found three men in his way. Each of the men being twice Lovino size, he would have no chance of a fight. Well, ok they weren't quite twice size but each had a few inches on Lovino, which in retrospect wasn't hard. Lovino was barley 5"5, pretty short for a 17 year old.

The three men noticed him, and the shortest of the three stepped forward.

"Lovino?" He asked, coming into the light where Lovino could clearly see him. He recognized him as his cousin Francis. The two couldn't be considered close, but always willing to help each other in a time of need. Now although they were first cousins they looked almost nothing alike. While Francis was pale, blonde and had bright blue eyes, Lovino was olive skinned, with dark auburn hair and golden brown eyes. "Where's Feli?" he asked. Lovino hesitated for a moment, then answered back

"He was arrest by some German potato sucking guard!" Lovino snapped back, clearing distraught.

"Potato…. Sucking…?" Francis asked, as the tallest in the back laughed with amusement, before getting punched by the shorter one.

"He was German! German's love potatoes! The grossest things on the planet!" Lovino proclaimed.

"What's wrong with potatoes now?" One of the men, the who punched the tallest one, asked stepping forward with the other in toe. The man who spoke, had a German accent as thick as the guard's. When Lovino got a good look at the two men, he gasped at the one who had spoken. He looked like he crawled out of Hell. His skin was deathly pale, and his hair only a few shade lighter, but his eyes….. The German, or so presumed German with that accent, man's eyes were a piercing red.

"Mi amigo, I think he's just upset about his… Brother?" Lovino nodded "His brother's arrest. Just leave him be, and so what if he doesn't like potatoes!" the third, and tallest of the men said. Lovino looked him over carefully. The man spoke with a Spanish accent, it wasn't very thick, but his R's were still very heavy and his C's sounded a bit like TH's still. His hair was thick, brown and curly, and framed his thin face nicely, and complemented his bright green eyes. Over all he was a very handsome man., tall and with broad shoulders.

"Che, doesn't give the little brat the right to-" The albino man started but was cut off by,

"Oh Gilbert shush. Now, Feli was arrested you say? Well that's no good! Oh Tonio, will you help me free my baby cousin?" Francis said turning to the brown haired man.

"Sure Franny!" 'Tonio' said, then turned to Lovino. "I'm Antonio, although my friends call me Tonio or Toni. Lovino right?" Lovino nodded. "Well this is Gilbert." He said pointing to the red eyed man.

"That's Captain awesome to you brat!" Gilbert snapped.

"And you already know Franny~"

"Oui~" Francis said.

"And together we are!" Antonio started.

"The Bad Touch Trio!" The other two finished with him. Lovino thought for a moment, then he realized he's heard of them before. The Bad Touch Trio were famous thieves. How did he not know his own cousin was a member of the group?

"Well back to business, we need to break into the prison si?" Antonio asked, and Lovino nodded. "Alright then, lets get planning!"

Over the next two weeks, Lovino discovered why they called themselves the Bad Touch Trio. They were perverts. Well Gilbert and Francis were. The two would hit on any woman in the area. Antonio stayed back with Lovino most of the time and laughed as his friends got shot down. Lovino and Antonio did most of the planning, while Gilbert and Francis slacked off. And finally, after 15 days, Lovino and Antonio had a plan. Francis and Gilbert would steal guard outfits while Antonio and Lovino would sneak in, then looking like 2 guards who were moving to prisoners they would sneak around looking for Feliciano.

The next morning, Antonio and Lovino watched from a rooftop as Francis and Gilbert tackled to guards and stole their clothes, before heading to the jail. Antonio turned to Lovino once Francis and Gilbert got inside the jail.

"Ready Lovi?" Antonio asked

"Yeah, and what did I tell you about calling me Lovi, jerk?" Lovino snapped. Antonio simply chuckled and pulled him along. They hopped from rooftop to roof top then reached a window on the side of the prison. They waited for a moment, then the window opened revealing Gilbert's smirking face.

"Captain Awesome to the rescue!" He proclaimed then helped Antonio and Lovino inside. The 4 blended in as they searched the prison for Feliciano, until…

"Bruder?" A voice asked with a German accent. The 4 turned to a tall man, the man Lovino recognized as the guard who arrested Feliciano.

"West?" Gilbert asked, then hugged the blonde man "Oh Ludwig, you're alive!" Ludwig smiled and hugged his brother back. "Guys, this is mien little bruder Ludwig!"

The two talked in German for a moment before turning back to the group.

"He knows where the brat's brother is! So just follow West!"

"Ja, this way." Ludwig said, and the 5 traveled down to the basement. They reached a cell that had a small boy curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Feli!" Lovino called. The boy moved and sat up right. He was nearly identical to Lovino but his eyes were browner, and his hair was lighter.

"Lovi? Big brother! You came to get me!" Feliciano said standing up "Oh and Ludwig! You led my brother here?"

"Ja."

"You two… What?"

"Luddie's been taking care of me! He's been bringing me extra food and trying to convince the guards to let me go!" Feliciano said as Ludwig, opened the cell door, so Feliciano could hug Ludwig then his brother.

"Right… Now lets get out of here."

"Hey! They just let that prisoner out of his cell!" A guard yelled.

"They're escaping!" Another yelled.

"Get them!" The 6 boys bolted and somehow managed to escape. When they got out of the city and into proper clothing, they discussed they're next move.

"Where to now? Lovino asked Antonio, as the two were a few steps ahead of the others.

"Anywhere we want. The sky's the limit. But I think we should visit my brother in Spain first." Antonio said,

"Your brother? Didn't you tell me you hated your brother?" Lovino asked.

"I do. But he's a wealthy man, so he won't miss a few thousand dollars from his funds. It'll take him a few weeks to realize I permanently barrowed it." Lovino laughed.

"Antonio, you're evil. I like it."

"So I've been told." Antonio said shrugging. And Antonio Lovino, Francis, Gilbert, Feliciano and Ludwig walked towards their new life together.

**Huh. I found this on my computer from like 4 months ago. I wrote this for an English project. Got an A. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
